Landshark Love
by illuminatii
Summary: A pokémon trainer at the end of his rope goes to find himself in the depths of Mt. Coronet... And finds something else lurking in there. M/F Pokemon/Human.


_Oneshot of a random trainer I came up with. M/F PokemonxHuman with Garchomp requested by one "Lover of a Good Story" here on FF. Read only if you're of age, Pokemon doesn't belong to me, yadda yadda lemme know what you think of it! Crits readily welcomed!_

**Landshark Lov**

A loud sigh echoes throughout the stone chamber of Mt. Coronet. It bounces off the rocks and the rough cave walls, dissipating after several moments. The source of the sigh is sitting on a large rock. His name is Trent. A sub-par trainer with lofty dreams of being the Pokémon League Champion, he's hit rock bottom. Literally. Here he is, hiding out in a cave, feeling sorry for himself after his fifth loss against Volkner at Sunyshore city.

"Such a loser… Don't deserve to be a Champion…" He flicks a pebble off the rock he's perched on, giving another reverberating sigh. He tousles his black hair, frustrated at his failures. His round features shadowed by the darkness of the cave. He slides off the rock, straightening his jacket and dusting off the seat of his pants.

"I might as well go back to Twinleaf… Probably better that way." He grumbles sourly, heading deeper into the cave. He clambers over loose rocks and boulders, just looking to keep moving and keep himself busy. However, in his attempt to stay preoccupied, he fails to notice a shadow sneaking along behind him…

_Fresh… Young… Juicy…. _

A sudden shiver runs up his back, and he turns- only to see a blur rush up to him and then…. Blackness.

Trent stirs awake, flat on his back. Stars swim in front of his eyes as he gazes into the dim blue light of the cavern he's in. Blue? He shakes his head, sitting up on his elbows. The cave he's in now is covered in glowing blue crystals, casting a dim blue light around the small area. "What… Where the hell am I?" A growl answered him, coming from behind the reclining boy. Freezing in fear, Trent slowly turns his head to meet with two, yellow, slitted eyes. Yelping out loud, he scrambles back from the hulking figure, pressing himself against the wall of glowing crystals. That's when he noticed the bones littering the ground. Bones of small Pokémon, discarded after being picked clean by whatever grabbed him.

And he may be its next meal.

Finally, he recognizes the creature across from him. A Garchomp. A terrifying dragon-type Pokémon, it slices through the air as it runs, its aerodynamic figure giving it next to no wind resistance. Trent swallows the lump in his throat, watching as the Garchomp regards him with its hungry, yellow eyes. He was going to die. No getting around it. A Pokémon was going to…. Wait. Pokémon! How stupid was he! Trent slowly reaches for his belt where his pokéballs hung, only to grasp at nothing. They were gone. He looks for the balls frantically around him, only to see them in a pile on the other side of the cave. He groans, mind racing to find a way out of the situation and failing to think of anything. The Garchomp slowly closes the distance between them, sniffing the air hungrily.

"Oh Arceus…. Oh Arceus oh Arceus oh Arceus please help meeee…" He whimpers pathetically, scrunching his eyes shut tight and gritting his teeth. _Just end it quickly. That's all I ask. Please just—_

A wet, muscular tongue runs up the side of his face- hot breath washes over him. He flinches and squeaks, expecting sharp teeth to tear into him at any second. Instead, another lick greets his face and a strange sound. Was it… A purr? A dragon is purring? He carefully opens one eye, peering at the Pokémon in front of him. It's crouched over his body; it's own snout only a foot away from his own face.

"…. Are you gonna eat me…?" Trent tentatively asks the Garchomp. The shark-like face tilts at his words, looking at him curiously. He nervously lifts his hand off the ground, wiping the dirt off on his shirt. Slowly, he reaches forward, placing his palm on the Garchomp's snout, sighing in relief that his hand wasn't bitten off. The landshark lets the strange, deep purr out when he lays his hand on it, nuzzling its bullet-shaped head into the boy's hand.

"Heh… Good Garchomp…~" His mouth tilts into a smile, petting the large Pokémon gently. A wave of dizziness overtakes him suddenly and he slumps back against the wall, clutching his head. "O-Ohh… you must've hit me hard, huh?" The Garchomp growls gently, almost apologetic. It nudges its snout up against his face. "A-Ahh, hey~ … Why'd you knock me out anyways? What was…?" Then, a scent besides dirt and must wafts past his nostrils- a sweet, almost spicy smell. Trent recognized it immediately- His own Pokémon gave off that scent when they were in heat and ready to be mated. This Garchomp was looking to mate, right here, right now.

He looks down between its strong legs and saw the outline of a slit in its- her abdomen. This one was a she. "Oh… Oh! No no no, I'm not—" The dragon wasn't listening. Hooking a claw into the waistband of his pants, she pulls down- effectively shredding the front of his pants and underwear. So much for those clothes. "Aah! No no no I'm a human! Not a Pokémon!"

Apparently, this didn't matter to her, as she was proceeding to wrap that long, muscular tongue around his flaccid member. As the hot, wet flesh tightens around his limp manhood, he lets out a groan of pleasure. This was… Nice. No, better than nice. Amazing! Her thick tongue pulses around him, massaging Trent's swelling penis. His breath quickens as he gains an erection, her tongue squeezing and pulling gently at his length.

"G-Garchomp… H-Hold on…" he puts a hand on her head, trying to push her off, but she pushes back- the dragon milks his cock eagerly, her rear and tail swaying in the air happily as she pleases the human under her. With a slow sucking noise, she pulls off of him- leaving his cock coated in saliva and throbbing with wanting. She backs away and turns, presenting her rear with her thick tail raised, growling seductively.

Trent hesitates, staring at the obvious invitation. He's never had sex before- even with a human. Does he really want his first time to be with a Pokémon? A wild one at that? … Then again, what does he have to lose? Who knows what'll happen if he refuses and tries to run. She might not react well. His inhibitions finally melting away, he moves up behind her, holding his erection and prodding her backside, trying to find her entrance. She shifts slightly and his sensitive head finds her cloaca- warm and moist to the touch. He moans under his breath, slowly pushing inside of her tight passage.

The Garchomp growls and pushes herself down Trent's rod, her claws digging into the ground in front of her as he goes deeper and deeper into her hot canal. Finally he sheaths himself inside of her, panting and hugging her thick tail to his chest. He begins to thrust in and out, his hips humping clumsily as he tries to figure out a rhythm with his Pokémon partner. She moves her hips lustily, trying to shove his cock in all the way with each thrust of their hips.

"Ohh, Arceus… T-This feels way too good…!" Trent groans out loud, his nails dragging across her thick dragon skin as he begins to find the perfect rocking motion- their privates slapping noisily and echoing in the small cave. The Garchomp's growling grows more high-pitched, her thick tongue lolling out of the side of her mouth as the smaller human fucks her. She needed a mate, and she couldn't wait for another Garchomp any longer. Turns out, this boy was doing just fine, even if he wasn't a Pokémon. She didn't care any more. She just wanted him.

Their cries of passion continue to echo around the crystal cavern they occupy- her rough growls and yelps and his grunts and gasps. "G-Garchomp! I'm getting close! I-I'm gonna cum soon!" He leans over her, thrusting his hips like a jackhammer into his Pokémon mate. The landshark roars happily, her cry shaking the cavern as she's slammed by a massive orgasm- her muscular passage squeezing Trent's manhood like a vise. Trent gasps aloud, and giving one last grunt of exertion he releases into the Garchomp- filling her up with his hot, human seed. Her pussy milks his cumming cock; undulating and squeezing around him as he continues to pump every last drop into her.

They both collapse onto the cold, hard ground underneath them- Garchomp immediately falling asleep and Trent left breathing hard after his earth-shattering orgasm. He wriggles out from under her carefully, making sure not to jostle her too much, standing and holding the remains of his pants up. "Jeez… Lucky I packed some extra pairs…" He walks over to where his bag is, picking it up and rummaging through it. His hands close around a pokéball and he pulls it out, about to set it down next to him. He pauses and looks at the ball in his hand… Then at the Garchomp, blissfully asleep on the cave floor. "… Heh~"

With a loud cry of defeat, the Electvire crashes to the ground- Utterly knocked out. Volkner stands on his side of the gym arena, stunned to silence.

"Amazing… Simply amazing! I didn't expect this much of an upset from you, the boy I won against only one day ago!" The blond-haired gym leader laughs, recalling his fainted Electvire and walking over to Trent, who is standing beside a Garchomp. "You must be an exceptional trainer to have obtained such a powerful Pokémon in such little time."

"Heh… Yeah… Guess I'm just lucky, huh Garcchy?" He looks up at his Pokémon, grinning. Garchomp gives a roar of approval, licking the side of her new master's face. "Ahh, haha! Cut it out!"

"You must have a great bond with you Pokémon, Trent. I hope to see you grow further! But for now, here- the Beacon Badge." Volkner hands the small, metal badge over, Trent barely containing himself from excitement. "So long for now, Trent! Realize your dream!" The gym leader waves as the young man leaves his gym, sighing to himself. "That Garchomp really was something…"

Outside, Trent admires the badge in the sunlight, a smile stretching ear to ear on his face. "I can't believe it, Garcchy! After so many tries without you, we whoop his butt in just one match! You're amazing~!" He happily hugs her face to his chest, Garcchy purring gruffly and nuzzling into him. Her arms wrap around his midsection and her sharp fore claws pull at the waist of his pants, "H-Hey, not here!" He flusters and tries to push her arms away, looking around to see if anyone's looking. Garcchy looks at him balefully, her yellow eyes pleading with him.

"… O-Okay, let's get to a Pokécenter… You can have me there…~"

**e**


End file.
